


Forever and Always

by iggycat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycat/pseuds/iggycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private Alfred F. Jones writes letters home from Vietnam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rights go to the respective owners. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Warning: There are a few gruesome descriptions of war scenes.

Dear Arthur,

Well let me just start out by saying I didn't know what to expect when I landed. Obviously I'd never been to Vietnam before, but I'd heard a bunch of things. It's pretty hot and muggy, like when we visited Florida back in '63, only I'm pretty far from the States this time. The beaches here are just as beautiful though, if not more so. I could see them when we were landing, but up close they're even nicer. It'd be a mighty fine vacation stop if there wasn't a war on.

My first day was pretty nice. The fellas that were already here greeted us with smiles and some cold beers. We were welcomed into the unit real easily, and us new arrivals spent the day playing volleyball and getting wet. Maybe it won't be so bad if all my days are like this. Heck, I'd of even signed up if this is what war is. On second thought, no, I wouldn't do that. I'd miss you too much.

All my love,

Alfred

* * *

Dear Arthur,

Hi, how are you? I've been in Vietnam a week now and really it hasn't been that bad. Today actually, the guys had a big barbeque and we grilled up tons of burgers. The press showed up and started filming us. Some of the jokers started making faces, and a few even pulled their pants down to show the camera a place where the sun don't shine. I think I was in one of the shots too, Arthur. I didn't pull any of that though, cause I know you'd be disappointed, but I did smile. If you see me on the news, I hope you know those smiles are for you.

Love you,

Alfred

* * *

Dear Arthur,

Man, you should see this. I was issued my new army glasses today and all the guys were in complete hysterics. Have you seen these things on TV? They're real chunky and ridiculous, you'd think they're bullet proof or something. Officially they're called GI glasses, but everyone calls them birth control glasses for obvious reasons. Some of the assholes even started calling me Jerk Off Jones cause "There's no way you're getting any wearing those!" But hey, it's all in good fun and I don't really have to worry cause I'm not looking to impress anyone. I'm staying faithful to you sweetheart, so don't you worry a hair on your head. I'm already missing you to bits.

Write back soon,

Alfred

P.S. You might actually like these glasses. You're just kinky enough.

* * *

Dear Arthur,

Man have I had a day. I went on my first patrol today, keeping a lookout for the VC. That jungle is a horror, Art. You walk in and suddenly you're surrounded by tall plants and trees and don't forget, all the guys who desperately wanna kill you. Every sound had me antsy. Every birdcall and insect and rustle in the trees had me looking up, down, and sideways for a sniper. I think the worst thing is that we don't know where they are. All of sudden they might just start shooting and we never had a chance. I don't think that's real fair, but what is in war? Anyway we made it out safe today, but we did find a couple of booby traps. The enemies are real big on those. Today we only found two: some straw covering a pit of sharpened bamboo sticks, and a trap that if stepped on would trigger a grenade. We got out without setting anything off but I know there's more and that's just an eerie feeling.

On another note, you should definitely go to that The Who concert. Don't worry about me not being there, I just want you to be happy. You've gotta tell me all about it if you do go though!

Miss you,

Alfred

* * *

Dear Arthur,

I got my first real look at war today. I was sent on patrol with my unit, and 15 minutes in we got to see combat. Snipers started firing, and rockets came out of nowhere. I was scared absolutely shitless, Arthur. I ducked, and luckily wasn't hit, but some other men weren't so fortunate. I saw a man go down, and when I crawled toward him his face was covered in blood. I helped carry a few of the men back, and let me tell you, I'm surprised I didn't lose my lunch. Some of these guys, there was just no way they were gonna make it make it, but they kept trying to hold on. One of the men kept asking if we'd got him, if we'd shot the bastard up in the tree. I didn't know what to say. Even if we did get him, he'd already done a number on us.

I hope I never have to carry the wounded back again and I hope this war will end soon. I hope that I can fly back, and crawl into bed and wake up in your arms. We can cuddle and watch a bunch of horror movies together because at this point, I don't think they would scare me.

With Love,

Alfred

* * *

Dear Arthur,

Today wasn't so bad. There were no patrols, and I spent the day welcoming in the new grunts that just landed. It's a little weird isn't it? It feels like I just got here and already I'm an old soldier. The new fellas are nice, but some of them are just kids. There's one, Gregory I think his name was, whose fresh out of high school and eager to fight. He's barely finished puberty and I don't think he's ready for war quite yet. Then again, who is?

Everyone else is real nice. Most of the guys don't wanna be here, but they're willing to fight for their country. We spent the night playing poker and when the guys started pulling out pictures of their gals back at home, I took out my wallet picture of you. I said that you were my best friend since forever and they all laughed at me for carrying around a picture of a pal rather than a lady friend. If they only knew, huh?

Lots of Love,

Alfred

* * *

Dear Arthur,

I got your package today and it must've been one of the best days I've had in the past month. Thanks for sending all the new underwear, that's just like you. I saw you wrote my name on the tags too, so I guess you still worry I'll lose them. Honey, out here, anything from you is a treasure I couldn't bear to lose. Yes, even a pair of tighty-whiteys.

You know, the better days are the ones when I get letters from you. Even if they're dumb and trivial, I love reading about your trip to the grocery store, or the barber, or whatever. I swear you're what's keeping me alive, Arthur. During the worst times it's thoughts of you that keep me sane and keep me going. I have a will to live because of you, so thank you.

Please keep on sending me as many letters as you can, and I'd love some more undies.

Always in my heart,

Alfred

* * *

Dear Arthur,

Have I told you the nights here are terrifying? The enemy rules at night, and I'm never sure whether the footsteps outside are someone coming to kill me, or just a grunt out to take a piss. I haven't slept well in days. I spend my time at night either by imagining how I might die, or remembering the good times with you and my family. Some nights I stare out at the sky, at the stars, and I wonder if they're just rockets that were shot up too high.

If I'm really restless, I'll squint and reread your letters in what little moonlight there is. Your words, they always calm me down. You're so smart, Artie, and I could be half the man you are, I'd be happy. This war has made me realize just how valuable this life is. I wanna do something with my life when I get back. I wanna learn to be a doctor or a teacher or someone who helps people. What do you think, Art?

Hugs and Kisses,

Alfred

* * *

Dear Arthur,

I think the war is getting worse. Yesterday there was a brutal assault and several of my company's men didn't come back. It was so horrifying, Arthur. I thought after being here for more than two months I'd get used to it, but I haven't. I guess the sound of bullets whizzing past you never really will be a normal sound.

Now I don't wanna worry you, but I was hit yesterday. Don't panic, my left arm was just grazed by a bullet and I'm perfectly fine. That's why this letter is so sloppy though. I can only move my arm a bit without it being too painful, so I'm trying out my right arm. It looks like from when I was in kindergarten, don't you think?

Thinking of you,

Alfred

* * *

Dear Arthur,

My wound's healing up nicely, but it'll probably leave a scar. It won't be too big, maybe the size of a quarter, but it'll be there. I'll have my own little memento of war to bring back with me, huh?

I've gotten just a few days off to heal up since my commander doesn't think it's wise for me to aim a gun just yet. Instead, I've been helping out in the kitchen. Stirring, serving, sampling, basic stuff. I gotta tell you that I was surprised when I first got here, to find that the food is actually pretty good. If we're really lucky we've got steaks and Coke, and it almost feels like I'm back home again. Well actually I take that back. The food here's probably better than home if you're the one cooking!

Much Love,

Alfred

P.S. You know I'm only messing with you. I do miss you're cooking, but mostly I miss you, so, so much.

* * *

Dear Arthur,

I'm well enough to go back out now and man is it rough. The VC is showing up a heck of a lot more often and men are falling like dominos. I have to shoot, that's why I'm here, but honestly I hope I miss. Most of the other guys don't even think about it anymore. It's either you or them they say, but I don't know. Sure I want them to stop shooting, but I don't want to kill anybody. I mean they must have someone, right? They must have a mom or a pop, or a special someone, just like me.

I had to help carry back the wounded again. There was one boy with his face all cut up, and his arms bloodied, and a bullet in the leg. Usually I try to avoid looking at their dog tags, cause it'll just make me sad, but I couldn't help it with this kid. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that it was that Gregory kid I'd written to you about. He was only here a month, and now he's dead. I wonder if he regrets signing up.

Please write,

Alfred

* * *

Dear Arthur,

I'm gonna try and ignore the war today and just write you a normal letter. We can pretend that we're young again, writing to a pen pal.

How is everything over there? I know you tell me what you've been up to in every letter, but I want more. I wonder what you're doing right now. I hope you're having fun. It's the weekend so I like to think that you're having a lazy day, sleeping in and then gardening or doing the laundry. Remember when I used to bug you about all the ironing you used to do? Well now I'd kill for a clean, warm, wrinkle-free, Arthur approved shirt. When I get back you gotta teach me how to iron. I wanna hear all about your garden too, and the different types of flowers.

I wish I could give you a flower right now, and I wish I could just hug you tight and kiss you, but I'll have to go without all that for now. I know Valentine's Day is coming but up, and I wish that I could get you something but I know I can't. Next year though, I'll get you not one, but two dozen roses to make up for it. In the mean time, all I can offer is a few doodled flowers and hearts on the back of this paper, but I hope you like them.

Love always,

Alfred

* * *

Dear Arthur,

I got scared half to death today. A bullet flew right past my eyes, and if I'd of been an inch closer, it would've been imbedded in my brain. How many times is it I've cheated death now? I must be a pretty lucky guy.

Some of the other men weren't so lucky. I lost 8 men in my unit in just a day and 14 others were wounded. Eight people who I'd come to know, guys who I'd joke around with and play cards with, all dead. They were my friends, and now they're gone. I hope you don't think any less of me when I tell you this, but when I got back, I sat down and cried and I couldn't stop.

To be honest, Arthur, I'll be surprised if I make it out of here alive. I'm scared, and sad, and lonely, and I just want to go home. Please pray for all of us over here.

Love,

Alfred

* * *

Dear Arthur,

We lost another 6 men. This is real bad, worse than I've ever seen. The rivers here are literally flowing with blood. I can't get the pictures out of my head.

I've started to wonder if this was what it was like for Dad. My father fought in the Second World War, did I ever tell you that? He was there when they invaded Normandy. I used to ask him about it sometimes, cause I wanted to hear all the really great war stories and I wanted to picture my Dad as a hero. Now I wonder if this is why he stayed quiet. Was this what he saw in France, that I'm seeing in Vietnam more than 20 years later?

I do think my dad a hero though, now, for keeping me away from those terrible memories. I wonder what he'd think of me now.

Write soon,

Alfred

* * *

Mr. Kirkland,

Hello, my name is Matthew Williams and I'm a volunteer medic. I'm sure you've received the news by now of the passing of Private Jones. I am very sorry for your loss and you have my deepest sympathies. In his passing, I was tasked with going through the private's personal belongings and among them I found a letter addressed to you. I figured it was only right that Private Jones' last letter made its way to its rightful owner.

Best Regards,

Matthew Williams

* * *

Dear Arthur,

More men dead today. No shock there, huh? War really is just a codeword for death.

I've started to think about things, like why I'm here, and why all these good American men are dead and dying right in front of me. I'm fighting for my country, right? I'm fighting to keep America and her ideals safe for the future. I'm here because America is a great country and because it's gonna get better.

I don't know if I'm trying to convince you, or myself. I'm not sure why I'm here anymore, but I know why I keep getting up in the morning, cause each day brings me closer to my leave. In a few months I'll be back at home with you and it'll be great. I'm thinking maybe we should move upstate so I can be closer to my mom. She likes you, and I'm sure after getting all the letters I've sent her she must be worried sick about me. I think we should get a dog. A nice, big family dog to match our nice, big country house. What do you think, sugar? It'll be great to live out our days in a small town where I could teach and you can garden. We'd only ever go back to the city for one reason, and it probably won't be in our lifetimes. If they ever let me marry you, Arthur, by god I will. I'll drag you to city hall and push you down the aisle in a wheelchair if that's what it takes. Wouldn't that be great? Two old men who don't have their teeth, or their youth, but they still have each other.

It's thoughts like that that keep me going. One more day missing you, brings you just a bit closer.

There's a guy here, he's higher up than me but I don't know him that well. He's in charge of writing condolence letters back to families, and you know what he says? "Sometimes it's unfortunate when people love each other." I heard that, and I never thought anyone could be so wrong. Love is one of the best things in the world, and you're lucky if you find it. If something bad happened to you, babe, I'd cry for days, but I'd never regret loving you. Arthur, whatever happens, know that I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I'll still love you tomorrow. Nothing will ever change that.

Forever and Always,

Alfred


End file.
